


Beauty

by siniangniang



Category: LA - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siniangniang/pseuds/siniangniang





	Beauty

安迷修的心跳声一阵高过一阵，逐渐盖住了雨声。  
砰——砰砰——砰砰砰——  
越来越快，越来越大声。  
安迷修微微闭上眼，掩饰自己的慌乱。雷狮趁机占领那两片绯红水润的柔软，并尝试着让安迷修张开嘴。  
确认了雷狮的心思，安迷修也大胆起来，他伸手勾住雷狮的脖子，学着雷狮的样子舔舐着对方的唇瓣。  
但安迷修毕竟是第一次，即使学习能力超强，还是十分拙劣且漏洞百出。  
雷狮紧紧箍住安迷修的腰，极其热情地抚摸腰部的曲线，并趁安迷修忙于他厮磨着他的唇瓣，掐了一把挺翘的臀部。安迷修泄露出一声闷哼，身体本能地往雷狮的方向靠。他被雷狮抱离地面，雷狮也顺利趁着安迷修惊呼的空隙入侵安迷修的口腔。  
“待会抱紧点，小心别掉下去。”  
雷狮托住安迷修的臀部，安迷修像只树袋熊似的缠在雷狮身上。  
安迷修舔了舔自己被吻得有点失去知觉的嘴唇，高温柔软，对上雷狮看傻子般的眼神，他脸一红，不甘示弱地凑上去。他每次只是轻轻地吮一下就离开，他不会雷狮那种让人脑袋空白的吻法，他就像对待好吃的布丁一般不忍心一下子就吃光，一下一下地慢慢品尝。这种浅尝辄止的吻法让雷狮头发发麻，他纠缠着安迷修的舌尖，勾引他沉沦，深陷。  
安迷修的身体开始发烫，湿透的衣服贴着，却像是火上浇油。他第一次知道他是可以如此渴望另一个人的肉体，想要拥抱，想要靠近，想要气息都融在一起，更想要更亲密的独属于两人的关系。  
他吻累了，靠在雷狮的肩头微微喘着气。这种汹涌的不讲道理的感情让他惶恐又甜蜜，他的指尖不由自主地描摹过对方的轮廓分明的五官。  
他自觉自己是只扑火的飞蛾，在认识雷狮之前他不明白为什么那些小姐明知雷狮不长情却依旧义无反顾地投身，他也厌恶雷狮把女人当衣服。可他现在知道了爱情这种东西，为了一刻的欢愉他也是愿意做扑火的飞蛾，这好过将这感情藏起来，藏到发霉发臭，安迷修不想这样。  
雷狮将安迷修放倒在床上，此刻的安迷修就像一颗饱满丰盈的水蜜桃，轻轻一掐都能掐出水来。  
“在想什么？”雷狮一边解安迷修的衣服一边问。  
“在想你是真情还是假意。”安迷修也不绕弯子，回答得直白。  
雷狮上手揉捏着安迷修的胸部的红果，那里很快充血挺立起来。安迷修不知所措地承受着陌生的快感，有点疼有点麻，如同静电刺激着他的皮肤激起了他的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“怎么？安迷修，你这么快就爱上我了？”  
这般自恋的话让安迷修脑袋发痛，他把人从自己身上掀下来，翻身骑了上去。  
“你搞清楚一件事，我不是你的那些女人，大家都是各取所需。”  
安迷修知道自己是在逞强，他当然是有独占欲的，但他更不愿意雷狮随意拿捏他的感情。  
雷狮憋了一会，实在憋不住了，终于放声大笑。这只小绵羊怎么能这么可爱？安迷修当然不是那些女人，他可是是个任何方面都不输给他的男人，但在某些事情上还执着得可爱。  
“你笑什么！”安迷修恼羞成怒，大有不管现在的体位多么暧昧也要和雷狮打一架的架势。  
“你怎么傻乎乎的？”雷狮撑起身子，“你什么时候听说过我对男人有性趣？”  
安迷修想了想，摇头。  
见安迷修还没反应过来，雷狮用半勃的性器顶了顶安迷修的私处。安迷修立马像被开水滚过的虾一般从头到脚变成了粉红色。雷狮趁机扣住安迷修的腰把人压回身下。  
安迷修哆嗦着揽住雷狮，这种高段位的情话让情窦初开的安迷修一愣一愣的。脑袋像是蒸笼一般冒着热气，他过了许久才反应过来这句话应该是在告白。但在他二十二的生命里所学的竟然没有能教他如何应对这种告白，特别是在衣服被人脱光的情况下。  
毫无恋爱经验的安迷修只能笨手笨脚地去解雷狮的衣服，雷狮熟练的样子让他又吃味又嫉妒。  
雷狮相当配合安迷修的动作，主要是安迷修的表情太认真，傻得可爱。他一边揉捏着安迷修浑圆的臀部，一边等着他把自己的衣服解完。  
“喂，雷狮。”  
安迷修已经在解他的衬衣扣子，他的眼睛从手上的活计移开往雷狮的脸上飞快瞟了一眼。  
“嗯？”  
安迷修的耳夹泛红，那颗扣子解到现在都没解开。  
“我忘了跟你说。”安迷修咽了咽口水，眼一闭心一横，说道，“我喜欢你。”  
安迷修觉得自己的行为没有任何问题，既然雷狮刚才算是告白的话，那他也礼尚往来总没有错的，就是说出来的时候有些不好意思。  
“安迷修，你想下不了床就直说。”雷狮的声音突然变得低沉，性感得撩人。  
雷狮把游离在状况外的人压实，挑起他的下巴，用唇勾勒他的耳廓，接着顺势吮吸着对方的喉结。安迷修哪受得了这种刺激，但他除了抱着雷狮这块浮木才不至于在欲海里淹死。  
每一次都点燃一簇小火苗，火苗越来越多，越来越旺，安迷修难耐地缠住雷狮精壮的腰，用丰腴的大腿内侧磨蹭着雷狮。雷狮掐了一下安迷修的乳头，安迷修吃痛，把雷狮抱得更紧了。  
安迷修呢喃了几声“雷狮”，带着情欲沙哑的声音取悦了他。他放开被折腾得红肿的乳头，凑到安迷修唇边，悬在不远不近的位置将热气喷洒在安迷修脸上可就是不吻他。  
安迷修知道雷狮是故意的，他有些粗暴地咬住雷狮的唇瓣，淡淡的血腥味在唇齿间。血腥味刺激了本能，他相互攀比，相互撕咬，没有章法，谁都不肯服输。  
雷狮掐住安迷修的大腿，分开他的双腿，带着厚厚的茧子的食指刺戳着那个无人造访的秘密花园。那个小洞很快就吞进了一个指节，粗糙的食指擦过湿热的内壁，安迷修全身像被通了电般乱颤。  
“好奇怪啊，雷狮。”  
身体被他人掌控侵犯，不可遏制的颤栗，他的身体将不再是只属于他一个人，有人抚摸过他，亲吻过他，甚至占领过他，这让他兴奋，紧张，又害怕。  
“你的下面已经开始流水了。”  
雷狮又开始玩弄他的乳头，吮吸声越来越响亮，混杂着私密处噗嗤噗嗤的水声，这种背德感就像毒品般让人沉沦。  
后穴开始瘙痒起来，从深处产生蚂蚁噬骨般的痒意。  
“雷狮……雷狮……”安迷修知道他可以帮他，“后面痒……帮我……”  
雷狮撤开手指，抬头亲吻安迷修吸引他的注意力。凶器般的性器气势汹汹地抵着后穴，食髓知味的后穴立马欢欣地含住龟头。雷狮掐住安迷修的腰，猛地将人摁了下去，将自己钉进安迷修体内。  
安迷修的大腿打颤，那种从内而外被劈开的痛楚让他尖叫。他颤抖地搂住雷狮，他是他的了，只属于他一个人的了。  
雷狮难得温柔地亲吻安迷修安抚他，等他僵硬的身体稍稍放松下来，他便开始了小幅度的抽送。以相同频率晃动的肉体多少让安迷修有些难为情，床咯吱咯吱的呻吟，还有不绝如缕的水声让他的大腿发软。这种聊胜于无的抽插方式除了让安迷修的后穴越来越松软湿热外并没有任何用处，安迷修得不到快感，雷狮也是。  
所以在听到安迷修小声地抱怨了一句后，雷狮立马抓着安迷修的腰大开大合地肏了起来。  
“慢……慢……点……太快……雷……狮……”  
被好好照顾到的敏感点逼出了安迷修生理性的泪水，这感觉跟坐过山车似的，一会坠入云端一会坠入谷底，五脏六腑都变得酥酥麻麻，甚至泛起痒意。他无法思考，身体靠着本能做出最诚实的反应。  
“你叫的真好听。”雷狮朝安迷修的耳朵吹气。  
后穴立马绞紧，感官立马被放大了无数倍，他羞得不得了，只想把罪魁祸首从他身上踹开。可他的身子已经软得脚都抬不起来，罪魁祸首得意洋洋地享用起那片丰沛的沃土。  
“雷雷雷狮。”安迷修缠住他，“我想你吻我。”  
“好的，安少爷。”  
他们吻得比以往的任何一次都要久，都要缠绵。  
安迷修气喘吁吁地抵着雷狮的额头，他的身体已经快到极限了。  
雷狮咬住安迷修的唇:“我要射在你里面。”  
他拍了拍安迷修的臀部:“好好含住。”  
又是一阵抽插，安迷修彻底交代在了雷狮手里，雷狮也射了安迷修一肚子精液。

 

“晚安。”


End file.
